


Anders' Birthday

by kirasdream13



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Cats, Cunnilingus, Dogs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Partying, Pets, Rescue Missions, Romance, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasdream13/pseuds/kirasdream13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders' birthday is coming up, and Kira already knows the perfect gift for him.  The Gang comes up with a small birthday party for him, but complications arise that Kira and her mabari must quickly solve, lest Anders' birthday be ruined.</p><p>Takes place several months after Act II.  Some smut, but for once it isn't the main focus (le gasp).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this for several months, but since Andermance week is up on tumblr, figured I better get my butt into gear and finish this. 
> 
> Explicit language is only warning for this chapter.

              After mulling over it for several months, Kira decided that she would surprise Anders with a kitten for his birthday. It had been hard watching him pine after one for years; he never got one since he said he was involved too much in the Underground and the clinic, and he was afraid that if he got caught, no one would take care of his cat. However, now that he had a bit more time and was living in a safe place, there was no reason for him _not_ to have a cat, in her opinion. She suspected that it would help with his mood swings too, which granted weren’t as frequent now, but having something therapeutic when he was distraught and depressed wouldn’t hurt—she hoped.

             She discretley asked Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana if they were up to having a kitten in the house, and they all were surprisingly delighted about getting another pet. The one person, or rather, dog, that she needed to ask was Zander, who still had some animosity with cats. He had not taken to Fluffy, Beth’s cat, very well either in Loethering, and though Kira had softened around felines, Zander was still less than thrilled with them. Moreover, he was still miffed that Anders had kicked him out of the bed when he moved in, and so Zander could be insulted twice; once by getting another pet for people to lavish attention on, and twice for getting a nice gift for the person responsible for his current sleeping accomdations. He had taken to Sandal and his queen sized bed nicely, but he still snuck into Kira’s room whenever Anders did night shifts.

                A week before Anders’ birthday, Kira drew up the plans and shared them with Varric over a pint at the Hanged Man. Merril and Isabela were at the same table and made suggestions here and there, but overall were too engrossed in their conversation.

                “Blondie mentioned that he didn’t want a huge show or anything,” Varric murmmered as he read over Kira’s suggestions (half of which were taking him dancing). “Not sure if he’ll mind the dancing, but he’s been shying away from undue attention lately.”

                “I think I’ve been dragging him to too many functions,” Kira sighed, scratching out her some of her suggestions.

                “I’ll go with you,” Isabela said pointedly, pausing in her dramatic reenactment of disarming a rival captain in a duel. “You wanna go, Merril?”

                “Sure!” Merril brightened at the prospect of going to a ball.

                “Last four times I invited you both, neither of you wanted to go,” Kira said, eyeing them suspiciously.

                “I thought they would be borefests,” Isabela shrugged. “First one wasn’t, but the next two were.”

                “And I was working on the Eluvian.” Merril took a sip of her beer before grimacing. “I need a break, and from what Varric and Fenris say, it’s a lot of fun.”

                “ _Fenris_ said it was fun?” Kira scoffed, recalling the last times he went with her as a guest. “He scowled in a corner the majority of the times I took him.”

                “He also got laid afterwards, so that’s probably why.” Isabela grinned, then resumed her reenactment while pretending to ignore Kira gaping at her. _‘Fenris got laid’, what? I was wondering why he was smiling so broadly the next morning._

“Well, that’s Broody for you.” Varric said nonchalantly as he wrote several things down. “But back on topic, yeah, I don’t think throwing Blondie a grand affair will be his cup of tea.”

                “He needs to be around people,” Kira muttered, looking over her list again. Anders’ mood was in a low point currently but he seemed to be slowly getting back to his ‘normal’ phase, and hopefully it would be in time for his birthday. “I figured he could relax the first part of the day with me—“

                “Oh, is that what you call sex now? Relaxing?” Isabela snickered, pausing again from her explanation of how she ‘disarmed’ her rival Captain. “Don’t do it until night-time; he’ll be anticipating the whole day, and he’ll end it on a high note.”

                “Thanks for the tip,” Kira wrote it down, figuring that Isabela might have a point.

                “What about everyone meeting up at the Hanged Man afterwards?” Merril asked, giggling when Isabela made certain hand gestures to represent the lack of girth the rival captain had in his ‘sword’. “He seems to really like seeing everyone here.”

                “I’m just worried that he’ll just think it’s any other day,” Kira tapped her quill to the paper. She had thought of the Hanged Man for the second half of the day as well, but since it was her first time celebrating Anders’ birthday as a couple, she wanted to do something special.

                “He’s a homebody,” Varric nodded to Merril. “I actually talked to him about it, and he prefers staying here than going anywhere else.”

                _What? Dang it, I hate it when Anders doesn’t tell me what he really wants._ “That’s not what he said when I asked him,” Kira huffed, irritated. “Glad he at least tells you the truth.”

                “He just didn’t want you to be offended, that’s all. That’s why he tells me!” Varric grinned amiably. “Though seriously, since getting to Kirkwall, has he expressed any interest in being anywhere else besides his Clinic and the Hanged Man?”

                “Kira’s bed?” Isabella smiled innocently.

                “And that,” Varric conceeded, and Kira rolled her eyes.

                “He likes staying in the same place; makes him feel safe.” Merril observed, braving another drink of her beer. “That’s why he won’t mind Hanged Man again.”

                “Alright, you guys have a point.” Kira said, and scribbled down the skeletal plan. It wasn’t much, considering on how much they talked about it, but it was simple yet filled enough for it to be a laid back but hopefully wonderful day.

                After several more hours of planning-turned-mild conversation to drunken tirades of their adventures, Kira meandered back into the estate. The walk over had eliminated her buzz, so she could concentrate on the next portion of her plan: making sure Zander would agree to having a cat in the house. Bodahn and Sandal were sitting by the fire relaxing when she came in, and she could hear Orana cooking in the kitchen. Anders still hadn’t gotten home yet, and it was rare that she was glad that he hadn’t. Zander was pawing at some mutton by the kitchen door, and looked up excitedly when she entered the dining room.

                “You got some good food?” Kira knelt down to take Zander’s ears and scratched them roughly, and he yipped in happiness. “That’s what good doggies get, good foodies!” Zander gave her a very wet kiss on the cheek and she giggled, wiping off the drool with her sleeve before sombering slightly. “So uh, I have a favor to ask you.”

                Zander cocked his head expectantly to the side, obviously having no idea what she was about to ask.

                “So…you know it’s Anders’ birthday coming up, right?” Kira sat back onto her butt so that she could look her mabari in the eye, who huffed irritably. “I know, you’re not happy with him right now, but he’s getting better at paying attention to you, right?” She had caught Anders petting Zander warily several times, and even saw them play fetch last week. Zander rolled his eyes, but gave a short ‘huff’ for yes. “I was…wondering how you felt about cats.”

                Zander seemed to stare blankly at her for several seconds, but she knew that he was putting the pieces together. Birthday, getting along with Anders, and cats. Zander cast his head about the room, signaling their surroundings, then gave a short noise that sounded oddly like a ‘mew”.

                “Yes, I want to get Anders a cat.” Kira sighed, and Zander gave a low growl. “I won’t get one if you object, which is why I’m asking.” She said gently, and Zander softened. He regarded her for several seconds, then sat down on his haunches, waiting for her to continues. “If we were to get a cat, with your permission, then you can help me pick it out. I’ll be getting a kitten, so I figured they would grow up with you, and hopefully get along. You don’t have to decide now if you don’t want to.”

                Zander’s brown eyes bored into hers for several seconds, before he thrust his head down at her, his signal for ‘pet me’. Hiding a grin, Kira scratched his head with both hands. “You know that I’m a dog person, so I will always be running after you to give pets.” She said, scratching behind his ears. Zander liked that, so he scooted closer to her to reach his neck, and Kira held back a scowl that he dragged his butt on the carpet. After several minutes of scratching and massaging, he moved his head away, then jerked his head down as a short nod.

                “Yes to the cat?” Zander jerked his head down again. “I love you,” she said gratefully, hugging him, and he licked her ear. “I’ll be sure to tell Anders that he owes you one.”

                Zanders’ tail began wagging happily at that, and she didn’t bother hiding a laugh. Now that Zander was on board, she could now start doing some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The search for the kitten begins! Like no one saw that coming. 
> 
> I've written 3 out of 4 chapters, but wanted to save the last two once I'm done writing the fourth, but it should all be up by this Friday.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came here for the smut, then here it is. 
> 
> But the cute part is for the kitten :) And shenanigans with Zander.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit Language and sexual content.

Over the next week, Kira started doing some reading on how to care for kittens, and then later, cats. There was a book shelf full of cat books in her library that she had never looked at, and going through them all, most were just pictures of different breeds or coat patterns. There was even one book specifically for tabbies, and thumbing through the ear-marked pages while shaking her head, she was pretty sure what type of cat Anders would be ecstatic for. The shelf also had several books on how to take care of kittens and how to have cats as succesfull pet owners, and she almost laughed when she saw that Anders had written notes in the margins. Failing that she didn’t know how to properly be a cat owner, he would certainly be up for the challenge again. Moreover, Orana mentioned that she had taken care of Hadriana’s numerous cats and enjoyed them, so Kira had backup if she made a mistake.

Since Anders was pulling overtime at the clinic until Nyal returned from a trip to Ostwick in a few days, it left her with plenty of time to do research when she wasn’t out with friends or doing bounty missions. His mood was also improving, which was a little less stressful for both of them, and gave her the confidence that he’ll be blown away with his present.

She started making inquiries about anyone selling or giving away kittens, and found a suprsing numbers of breeders and sellers in Hightown and Lowtown. Four days before Anders’ birthday, Kira took Zander with her to visit several breeders in Hightown, and came back empty handed. One breeder’s house had a line of children with their parents out the front door, and all the kittens were gone by the time it was her and Zander’s turn. The other hightown breeder refused to let Zander in, which was understandable, but she had to see how her mabari and a potential kitten would react. The other hightown breeder did not have any tabbies, so Kira turned her search to Lowtown the next day.

The first seller was a small family who were selling the kittens, but again, no tabbies. The children didn’t want the kittens to go either, so out of pity Kira gave the family money to have them and the cats fed for several months. She went to a breeder next, and found that his shack was being raided by the city guard. Brenan was at the head, and kindly explained to Kira that the man had been ‘catnapping’ several hightown cats and was going to use them to create a kitten mill of sorts. At Kira’s cocked eyebrow that the city guard would get involved in this sort of thing—not that she minded—Brenan had rolled her eyes and said that the nobles were whining that their cats were missing and berated Aveline into finding the cats.

“Aveline isn’t one to give in to noble’s complaining,” Kira had said, watching as the guards held out the captive cats at arm’s length to avoid the scratching paws. Zander had huffed irritably at the yowling.

“She isn’t, but some people in the guard felt bad for the cats,” Brenan had shrugged. “Donnic’s a cat lover too, so I think he…convinced her.”

 _I know how you feel_ , _Aveline,_ Kira thought wistfully as a cat managed to jump out of a guard’s hands and onto his helmet, hissing and batting the eyeholes.

By the third day, and the day before Anders’ birthday, Kira still did not have a cat, and was beginning to panic. _‘Tabbies are one of the most common patterns of cat coats’ my ass!_ Anders had another night shift that day, and though he woke and ate breakfast, he fell back asleep before noon. Kira did not mind at all, since she took off for the Hanged Man with Zander after lunch. Varric, being the spymaster that he was, gave her a list of several other breeders and sellers the second she ran panting into the Hanged Man, and she ran back out of the pub the once she had the list in her hands.

She got lucky with the first person on that Varric had found. Urane Luli, a rivaini, was running an animal shelter by the docks; housed in a warehouse, the facility was surprisingly clean, and had several cats and dogs, not to mention several lizards, birds, and nugs. None of them were caged except the birds and lizards, and some of the species were in the same space playing with one another.

“So, you are looking for a tabby kitten that will get along with dogs,” Urane said as they wove between the pens, Zander trailing behind. Zander caused quite a stir with the other dogs, all of them coming over to sniff at him through the fences.

“Yes,” Kira confirmed, waving Zander to follow her as several female dogs pranced over to him. Zander shot her an annoyed look, but followed her. “Seriously, we don’t need to give this man more work if you go all playboy and father a whole bunch of puppies,” she hissed at him, and he seemed to glare at her, as if saying _‘you’re one to talk.’_

“Well, it all depends on the cat, but we do have a litter of kittens that were weaned several weeks ago,” Urane either didn’t notice or ignored her whispering to Zander, and led her to the back of the warehouse to a smaller pen. “The mother gets along well with mabaris, and we’ve had several dogs approach the kittens from a distance, and they don’t seem to mind them. I trust your mabari will be cautious?” Urane glanced at Zander, who stared innocently back.

“He agreed to having a cat in the house, so he’ll be fine and won’t harm them,” Kira said confidently.

“Alright then,” Urane didn’t seem to think it strange that she consulted her mabari about another pet. They reached a small pen where a large tabby cat played with six tabby kittens, all of them rolling and batting pieces of feather, mewing playfully at each other. “This is Ril, our shelter resident,” he said fondly, waving to the big cat with orange stripes, who only glanced at them. “These are her kittens; they’re eight weeks old, so they can drink and eat on their own. Are you a first time cat owner?”

“Yes, but the person I’m getting it for has had cats before.” Kira explained. “It’s a birthday present.”

“Ah, well, that is good to know,” Urane opened the pen for her so she could visit the cats. “Just to be careful; it would be better for your mabari to stay on the other side, but you can let him sniff them if you would like.”

Upon entering the pen, the kittens simultaneously ran for her feet, jumping and attempting to climb her legs. Kira couldn’t help feel an overwhelming sense of cuteness, and the mother cat flicked her tail in what appeared to be mild interest. After kneeling carefully and taking a feather to dangle it over the kittens jumping to grab it, they all seemed to be playful and social. Two of them were a light ‘red’ color while the others had golden stripes, and she had a strange urge to buy all of them at once as they mewed happily. _Ok, Anders is right; mews are cuter than barks._

“Got any suggestions?” She asked Zander, who ruffed over the pen. Almost immediately, five of the kittens strayed back to their mother, watching Zander warily for the exception of one kitten. With white fur and light cream colored stripes, it pattered over to the pen curiously, looking up at Zander. Glancing at Urane to make sure it was ok, she gently picked up the kitten, cradling its back and bottom and held it out to Zander to sniff. The kitten batted Zander’s nose lightly but playfully, and Zander gave the kitten a cautious lick. The kitten almost jumped out of Kira’s hands onto Zander’s head, and Zander woofed his approval.

“I think we have a winner,” Kira said, grinning.

It took several minutes for Urane to gather some supplies for her, including a small box, some water in case the kitten got hungry on the way home, some cat food, and several pamphlets on how to care for kittens.

“Come visit us any time,” Urane said graciously as Kira set down the box holding the kitten gently onto the counter to pay him. “Anything else I can do for you?”

“Yeah,” Kira said, taking out her wallet. “You guys take donations?”

 

* * *

 

Though her wallet was considerably lighter now, Kira had a hard time not skipping back to the estate. She had carried the box as gently as she could on the way to Hightown, and the kitten looked up at the sky and the tops of buildings curiously. Urane warned that the kitten might get homesick, but within a couple of days it would be fine. Zander’s reaction was suprising; he stood guard whenever Kira stopped to pet the kitten or set the box down when the kitten mewled for dinner, growling at passerby that looked remotely threatening. _Well well, he’ll make for a good daddy_ , she thought as she watched the kitten lap up water from a small bowl.

It was twilight when she reached the estate, and she knocked the door with her toe while cradling the box, the kitten mewling incessantly to be let out. She heard the eyeslot open before it was hurriedly shut, and the door opened to reveal Bodahn beckoning her to run in.

“Anders is back early,” he whispered quickly as she slid inside to the foyer, Zander following her. Kira glanced into the livingroom and saw Anders deeply engrossed in a book while sitting in front of the fire. Kira threw herself to the side to make sure that he didn’t see her, clutching the box from shifting violently. _What is he doing here early? I thought he had a night shift!_

“Shit,” she said quietly. “I have the kitten in here,” she jerked her head downward to the box, “and I don’t want him to see it until tomorrow.” She had planned on keeping the kitten with her until morning, or even surprise him when he got back in what was supposed to be in the wee hours of the morning, but not until it was his birthday.

“We can keep him with Orana, maybe,” Bodahn mused quietly, and she tilted the box so he could see the kitten. “Oh, how precious! You picked a cute one. Best to not let Sandal see it yet, perhaps.”

“Sandal won’t be seeing it if we can’t make it past the foyer anyway.” Kira muttered. There was no way for her to stride past Anders innocently without him asking what was in the box or getting suspicious. She could hold the kitten under her jacket maybe, but the kitten mewing would call attention to her. Anders may not have noticed her entering, but he will probably notice her tiptoeing past him. “Zander, go distract Anders.”

Zander looked far too happy at the prospect, and bounded out of the foyer, tail wagging furiously. Kira and Bodahn didn’t even have to wait for five seconds to hear: “Oh, hey Zander, you and Kira are back?—what are you doing, stop slobbering—hey, what the hell! Bring back the book, now!” She heard Zander running up the stairs, and from the sound of Anders shouting, he semed to be chasing after him.

“Go go go!” Bodahn said, trying hard not to laugh, and she and Bodahn quickly left the foyer and headed for Orana’s room on the other side of the estate. Orana greeted them at her door while she was rubbing her eyes; Zander’s taunting barks and Anders yelling back in Kira’s room had woken her up, but she became excited and happy to see the kitten.

“She’s beautiful!” She said as she reached into the box and picked it up, and the cat mewled again, hungry.

“It’s a girl?” Kira asked lamely. She hadn’t been sure and forgot to ask Urane. Orana held the kitten for a second, nodded, then turned the kitten to face Kira, stomach out, and pointed to a tiny opening.

“The girl’s…part…looks like that,” Orana said, blushing a little.

“I certainly wouldn’t have guessed that,” Bodahn mused. “Would it be ok to keep her there for the night?”

Orana brightened, holding the kitten delicately. “Oh really? I’ll take good care of her.”

“Better you than me,” Kira said, smiling. _Especially since I can’t even tell what gender it is and thought I could feed it cow milk._ “She came with this,” she held up the bag that Urane got her, “with some litter and food. Is there anything else that we need besides bowls for her?”

“Probably something for her to play with, like feathers.” Orana said thoughtfully, and Kira remembered the kittens and their mother playing with the bird feathers.

“I’m sure Anders won’t notice one or two missing,” Kira grinned. “Alright, I’ll surprise him with the kitten after breakfast tomorrow, how’s that?”

“That sounds good,” Bodahn nodded. “If Sandal finds out, I don’t think he’ll be able to keep a secret for long.” Anders had of coaxing Sandal to use complex sentences, and the last thing they needed was Sandal screaming ‘Kitten!’ excitedly.

“Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate this,” Kira said gratefully, and Orana motioned for her to follow her into the room. They set up the box by her bed, and Bodahn fetched some fluffy sheets for the kitten to sleep on. Kira felt bad that the kitten had to be coped up in a room, but it was better that for a few more hours than getting loose in the house. Once they set up kitten’s box for it to comfortably curl up on, Orana and Bodahn stayed to pet the kitten while Kira went to rescue Anders from Zander.

To Zander’s credit, he knew how to annoy Anders to no end during the ten minutes that she, Orana, and Bodahn had taken to make the kitten comfortable. She found her room in a very messy state; books and clothes were strewn all over the floor, with several candles and decorations tipped over. Zander was currently hopping on the mattress, the sheets disheveled, while Anders glared at him from across the bed, panting. His hair was pulling out of his hair tie, his thin shirt was tousled and his eyes were practically wild when he looked at her giggling in the doorway.

“This is your dog’s fault, not mine,” he hissed, gesturing violently around the room. “What the hell is wrong with him?”

“He just wanted to play,” Kira said, trying to stifle her chortles.

“If he wanted to play, I suggest that he grab something else other than the book I was reading; he almost got my balls too.” Anders glowered at Zander, who hopped up and down on the bed happily. “You’re doing this to spite me, aren’t you.”

Zander stopped jumping on the bed and met Anders’ glare, as if considering him. After several seconds of both of them glowering at each other, Zander promptly sat on Anders’ side of the bed, looked him straight in the eyes, and let out a loud fart.

Kira laughed so hard that she had to bend over to not wet herself, and Zander immediately flew off the bed before Anders could go after him and ran as fast as his legs could carry him out of the room and down the stairs.

“Oh, you think this is funny?!” Anders raged, and Kira had to hold onto the door post from falling over, tears welling from her eyes from laughing.

“N-no.” Kira said, trying and failing from keeping a straight face. “I was just thinking—snik—that I had to change the sheets anyway.”

“I should hope so, since your dog just went and flatuated—“

Kira fell over onto the ground, laughing hysterically.

Anders was not thrilled, and threw up his hands. “Flames take you both. Zander can have the bed tonight for all I care.”

“Wait, no, stop,” Kira had to force air in her lungs, and tried to alter her attitude to be sympathetic instead of finding everything funny. She pulled herself up against the door post as Anders made to leave, and she gently took his arm, trying her damndest to not laugh. “I’m sorry; that was rude of Zander.”

“ ‘Rude’.” Anders repeated, his hands balling into fists. “It was disrespectful—“

“It was, but it was his last act of defiance,” she said, holding both of his arms from running off to find her dog.   She was sure Zander had some other acts of revenge in mind, but bringing that up wouldn’t help. When Anders didn’t budge, she bit her lip from giggling. “You wouldn’t like it either if some strange man came along, made love to me on the bed we sleep on, then kicked you out.”

The corners of Anders’ mouth twitched. “No, I doubt that I would like that much. That still doesn’t exuse him from…” he glanced angrily at the bed, “ _that_.”

“I know.” Kira said gently. “Like I said, we need to change the sheets anyway, since I think we created more damage on that thing than he ever will.”

Anders’ eyes narrowed and he frowned at her. “You always chose his side.”

“No, I don’t,” Kira said, shutting the door so he wouldn’t get any ideas. _Zander’s my baby; damn straight I take his side._ “I discipline him separately. I’ll make sure he doesn’t do something like that again, since I sleep there too when you’re not here.”

“Speaking of when I’m not here, he sleeps on the bed, doesn’t he.” Anders’ arms twitched in her hands, like he wanted to cross his arms. “It’s been smelling like him.”

“I need something to cuddle when you’re not here,” she said haughtily, letting him go and looking away, and started to pick up the books strewn all over the floor. _Zander didn’t have to make my room a mess, though. He might be punishing me, too._ “And I’m not going to apologize for it, since—“

“You don’t have to.” Anders hugged her from behind, his arms around her waist. Kira hesitated, moving her head against Anders’ forehead that rested on her shoulder. “Don’t be upset with me; Zander just ticked me off a little, that’s all. I know I’ve been gone a lot lately, and I’m sorry. I really missed you.”

Confused, she went over her words, and found that instead of sounding teasing, she sounded accusatory. Kira sighed, shaking her head. “I wasn’t upset with you. It came out wrong, sorry,” she said, turning in his arms to face him and pull him closer for a kiss. “You don’t have to apologize for working so hard,” she touched her forehead against his, “but I won’t deny that I’m happy that you’re back early today. I missed you too.”

His arms tightened around her when he kissed her, seemingly satisfied with her apology. “There weren’t a lot of patients today, and Levelli insisted that I leave early;” he said, rubbing his nose against hers. “Said that I could use some downtime since I look so ‘harried’.”

“You have been looking stressed, but even with Zander riling you up, you look better now,” she grinned, and he grunted at the mention of her dog. “Well, you get to relax before tomorrow.”

Anders’ eyes flickered with realization. “Oh, yeah, that.” He said, glancing away.

Kira rolled her eyes. _He does this every year._ “What do you mean, ‘oh yeah, that’? Did you forget that it was your birthday again?”

“Not…exactly,” Anders shifted uncomfortably. “It just slipped my mind. You’re one of the few people that make a big deal out of birthdays,” he said quickly at her aghast look.

“But… you know Varric and I always do something for everyone on their name day,” Kira said sadly. “It should be expected that—“

“I went two decades without practically no one, including myself, caring about it since the Circle besides Karl.” Anders interrupted gently. “I’m still getting used to it, but believe me,” he kissed her briefly, “I have been enjoying it the past four years.”

“Good,” Kira said hotly, “cuz we have plans tomorrow. Good ones.” She added at Anders sighing heavily, and then remembered the kitten. “And I stake all of my magic that you are going to love your present.” She said mysteriously, kissing his chin.

“Oh?” Anders lifted an eyebrow, intrigued. “Well, I’m very fortunate that you got me a present,” he nudged her face back to his to kiss her, “but staking your beloved magic on it? You’re going to have to give me a hint now.”

“I just did,” she said mischeviously, kissing him back, and he drew her closer to his body in response. _He loves cats more than anything--well, besides mage freedom I guess—so since he knows I know, that should be hint enough._

“Really,” he kissed her again, running his hands down to her hips. “It’s related to magic, then?” He asked playfully, beginning to unbutton her pants.

They hadn’t had sex for several days, and the second that he had unfastened her waistband, her body decided that it wanted his rather badly. “No,” she said as he pulled her pants down her legs, his long fingers skimming her thighs down to her calves as he knelt down. _Though, didn’t he say Mr. Wiggums turned into a tiger or something while at the Circle? That involves magic, right?_ “Actually, maybe?”

Anders was kneeling before her as she swept aside her pants with her feet, and he placed his hands on her rear and drew her pelvis closer to him. “Perchance does it involve this?” He reached up to kiss her through her smalls and she gasped, her hands automatically gripping his hair.

“Nnngh, I…” It was very hard to think with him teasing her, kissing and licking her clit while his hand toyed with the strings of her smalls. “I don’t think-ah!” Anders had finally undone her smalls, letting them fall to the floor as he took her in his mouth, licking and sucking her clit eagerly. _Oh fuck, that feels good._ She leaned against the wall, enjoying the sensations that his tongue and mouth gave her, and felt his fingers tentatively enter her. _Oh yes, I love it when he does that to my—pussy! Pussy cat!_ “S-sort of,” she managed to breathe out, but he seemed to not be listening anymore, going deeper inside her, and soon she forgot about stringing him hints.

When she was wet to his satisfaction, he eased out of her and straightened, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it off while she undid his pants and pushed them down enough for him to be released. He reached under her shirt and pulled her breastband down as she swiftly undid her shirt, and both were barely flung off when he grabbed her buttocks and lifted her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around his hips as he pushed her back up against the wall, sheathing himself inside her. The cold wall against her warm back and the sudden intrusion made her exhale sharply, and he rocked gently against her, restraining from going harder or deeper.

“Did I hurt you?” He breathed, slowing his movement reluctantly, and she ground against him as best she could. Her body needed him now, and she relaxed so they could make love.

“No,” she said, coaxing him to keep moving, and soon the discomfort eased to pleasure when he stroked slowly into her. “Wall is—ah—cold.”

“Well, if your dog hadn’t flatuated on the bed—“ she snickered—“then we’d be fucking on the nice comfy matress, but no, cold walls for you.” He pressed her back fully against the cold wall and she hissed, both at the icy feeling racing up her spine and her delight in his defiance. “Though if you’re good,” he thrusted deeply in her, and she unwittingly moaned, “I’ll take you on the floor by the fire.”

“Too hot,” she panted, undulating her hips to take more of him in, “keep doing this and…” she trailed off as he stroked rapidly into her, and she lay her head back against the wall. Their voices mingled in groans and sighs, soon leading into loud moans and panting as he took her harder and she met him with rising need. He kissed every inch of her that he could reach, from her cheeks to the top of her breasts, nipping and biting as her nails dug into the flesh of his back. Her legs would slip down to his thighs before he lifted her back up, slamming her against the wall again as they clung to each other, desperate for release. She came first, her wails punctuated by him biting her shoulder to quiet his shout as his pelvis jerked against hers during his climax, wallowing in their pleasure. After several moments for to collect themselves, he lowered her to the floor, still joined, and she motioned for him to lay down over their clothes. He did so carefully with her straddling him, and she laid her chest against his, kissing him as they tried to steady their breathing.

“I will never tire of this, as long as I live,” he said finally, wrapping his arms around her back. “It feels far too good to give up.”

“Not running off and joining the Chantry as a brother, I see,” she replied, smiling in their kiss.

“No, never,” he chuckled as she began to kiss his neck, her lips trailing to his throat. “Some days this is all I want to do. Sex, every moment that I’m awake.”

She bit the indent of his neck and shoulders, and he gave a short gasp in pain, but laid a hand on her head when she moved her lips away. “I’m not sure if my body will agree,” she said softly, proceeding to nip at his neck, and his fingers laced through her hair. Though the last sex session that they ‘challenged’ themselves several months ago he was able to come ten times, though the record didn’t beat her twenty-six.

“Ugh,” he was clearly remembering the same memory. “That was wonderful, but tiring. There needs to be a magic potion or something that allows me to enjoy the same number of climaxes as you do. Is that what you got me?” He tickled her side with his other hand, and she giggled. “A potion that allows me to make love to you all day?”

“Stamina draught?” She joked, and he poked her ribs.

“I was on top the vast majority of the time, you know.” He scowled.

“Yes, yes, Grey Warden stamina,” She mock rolled her eyes, but she had to give his endurance credit; she had gotten tired after two hours of love-making that day, and he went six without breaking a sweat.

“A Lyrium potion would be better though, just so I can keep doing things like this,” he conceded, drawing her face up to his and kissing her. He had iced her lower lip and when he ran his warm tongue over it, it sent shivers down her spine. “Though if you didn’t get me some magic potion, I have no idea what you got me.”

“You’re not supposed to,” she teased, drumming her fingers on his chest. “They wouldn’t be called ‘hints’ otherwise.”

“Which you are terrible at giving.” He said sourly, and she giggled. “You just connect the most random things and assume that it’s a logical pairing.”                

“If you had imagination then you would see what I mean,” she replied, pretending to hold her nose up in the air. “And if you figured what it was, then it would ruin the surprise.”

“You’re killing me here, tell me!” He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rolled them over to where she was on her back and she laughed, pushing his chest up so he wouldn’t knock the wind out of her. “Tell me or I’ll fuck you again.”

“Oh, I’m definetly not saying a word now,” she grinned, and he pushed into her. He was still hard inside, and she accidentally gasped. He did it again and she moaned. “Anders…”

“I’m going to be greedy and ask for another present,” he straightened up slightly and reached under to hold the small of her back, guiding her pelvis to move against his hips. “When we fuck tomorrow—and yes, we are, as many times as I want and you can handle—all I want to hear is you moaning and screaming my name.” He thrust into her, and she moaned his name again. “Can you do that for me?”

“Mmm,” she uttered, enjoying the roiling sensations stemming throughout her body.

“Good.” He stopped moving into her, setting her carefully down on to the floor again while she whined in protest. “Gotta save your energy, love,” he smirked, slowly drawing out of her. Sighing, all she wanted to do was lay there with him, but took the cloth that he handed her instead. They quickly dressed into fresh clothes and gathered their dirty clothes and sheets before taking it down to do laundry. They were both in the habit of still doing chores despite Orana being there, and it was something that Kira didn’t want to fall out of. That and Orana had to keep the kitten hidden and safe before she showed Anders.

After an hour of washing then lining the sheets to dry, then replacing the sheets and covers on the bed, Kira had a quick bite to eat while Anders retired back into the room to read. While she scarfed down some meat, Bodahn joined her and they both formulated a plan for the next ay while they ate, both of them shooting looks at the doorway in case Anders decided to pop in for a snack. Once they finalized it, Bodahn said that he would let Orana know, and she washed the dishes while Bodahn headed for Orana’s room. After bidding everyone good night (everyone giggling knowingly), she headed back up to her room.

She found Anders sitting at the desk, his cheek resting on his forearms that were folded on the table. His book was opened in front of him, some of the pages fluttering at her entrance. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t breathing heavily yet, and she took several seconds to watch him, the fire flickering shadows over his face and lean body.  She loved him more than anything, and hoped that the kitten would signify something deeper in their relationship.  It wasn't like they were going to have children, but in a way, this kitten could be symbolic of it.

 She went over and ran fingers through his hair to wake him up, and she led him back to the bed while he groggily protested that he wasn’t tired.  She tucked him in, lay next to him, and watched him fall asleep safely in her arms.  Just before she herself drifted to the Fade, she kissed his forehead, and vowed to give him a birthday he wouldn't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everything goes as planned for Anders' Birthday ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Anders' birthday! Hope nothing goes wrong ;)
> 
> Some brief explicit language, some implied sexy times, brief mention of cannon character death.

When Kira woke up the next morning, she found that the fire had died down to cinders, but the sun was shining through the windows, lighting the room better than all of her candles and the fireplace could manage. Judging by the flood of light, they had slept perhaps twelve hours, and from how deeply Anders’ had slept, he needed it. She felt his naked body pressing behind hers, his arm slung around her waist and his breath steady on her neck. Suddenly remembering what day it was, she shifted under his arm carefully to face him. Eyes still closed, his brow furrowed slightly at her movement, and his breathing turned shallow.  She kissed him apologetically as he stirred awake, slowly opening his eyes to her smiling face.

“Hey,” she said quietly as he smiled tiredly back, kissing her. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Mmmm,” he sighed languidly, drawing her closer against him, burying his face against her chest.

“You know what day it is?” She asked playfully as she kissed the top of his head, his hair tickling her nose. After he made a noncommittal noise, she grinned. “Happy Birthday, love.”

Anders grunted in response, kissing her throat while his hands moved down to her hips. “So it is.”

“Mark my words,” she said firmly, stroking the back of his neck, “sometime in the future, you’ll get so used to have awesome birthdaythat you won’t remember the times when they were just another day. Today marks an annual tradition of celebrating your birth, and I for one am quite glad that you exist, thank you.”

She heard him chuckle, his breathing hot against her collarbone. “Well, if you put it that way,” he lifted his head and kissed her again, “I guess I’ll go along with it. I also do not mind starting the day off with beautiful, naked woman in bed with me”

She giggled, rubbing her nose against him. “You’ll have a good day this time, I promise you,” she grinned, thinking of the kitten. “Everything is planned out—not a whole lot, it’s going to be laid back,” she added when he lifted an exasperated eyebrow, “but you just relax today. We have everything taken care of.”

Anders’ eyes suddenly glinted mischievously. “Speaking of being taken care of,” he murmured, rolling his chest on top of hers so that she had to lay on her back, “I could use some assistance right now.”

She laughed. “I see that you’re waking up quite nicely,” she smirked as he moved over her, feeling his growing hardness on her thigh.

“That’s not nice, making fun of me on my birthday,” he pinched her nipple, and she bit back a giggle. “If you had the dreams that I had last night, you would already be riding me by now.”

“Sounds like you had a fun night then,” she said coyly, easing her legs to frame his hips, using them playfully stop his descent. “What do you say to another one?”

He used his forearms to hold himself steady over her, kissing her. “Oh, I’m not waiting until it gets dark. I want you now.” He said, and she felt him angling his pelvis against hers.

“You sure?” She teased, smiling at him while stroking his hips with her thighs. “You don’t to end tonight with a bang?”

“I know what Isabela told you,” he muttered as he kissed her jawline, and she sighed heavily. _Shit, he read through that._ “And though I enjoy the result to your endless teasing, for today, I want to make love to you as much as we can.”

She nudged his face for her to kiss him, grinning. _It is his birthday_ , “Well, whatever you want,” she pulled him in with her knees, kissing the tip of his nose as he smirked at her, “you get.”

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, she and Anders were washed and dressed, and headed down the stairs for the dining room hand in hand. Kira could hear hushing and giggles from the dining room, and tried to keep a grin to herself. It sounded like Bodahn had shushed Orana and Sandal so they wouldn’t give away the surprise. Anders looked quizzically at Kira when they rounded the corner for the dining room, apparently also hearing the giggles. She feigned ignorance, steering him into a dining room.

Upon their entrance Anders’ jaw dropped. A large banner on the opposite wall spelled out in glittering letters “Happy Birthday Anders” and the table was already set with Apple Fritters, scrambled eggs with cheese, and orange juice, all of Anders’ favorite foods for breakfast. Orana, Bodahn, Sandal, and Zander stood by the table, grinning and clapping

“Happy Birthday!!” They all cried cheerfully, and Anders stared at them, stunned. Zander sat by Orana’s side, his tail wagging happily and letting out a short yip. Anders looked shocked for several seconds, before his face slowly turned into a happy grin when Orana and Sandal ran over to hug him.

“Wow, you guys didn’t have to do this,” he said with his arms around Orana and Sandal, his eyes traveling dubiously from the banner to the table. “This is too much!”

“No it isn’t.” Kira said firmly, kissing him on the cheek as Bodahn gave Anders a bear hug. “And it isn’t over yet.”

“Presents!” Sandal said happily, clapping again.

“Hey now, don’t spoil it,” Bodahn chastised with a wink, and Zander ‘woofed’ in agreement.

“But first, let’s feed our favorite healer.” Orana ushered them all to the table, making Anders sit down first. Kira went over quickly with Orana to grab some napkins on the table as Bodahn and Sandal distracted Anders with more well wishes, whispering, “Will the kitten be alright?”

“Yeah, she’s fine.” Orana said quietly back, checking behind her shoulder to make sure Anders couldn’t hear them. “She’s in the box still by the foyer, but she was sleeping.”

“Thank you for taking care of her last night,” Kira said gratefully, having to raise her voice slightly over Bodahn and Anders’ laughter at one of Sandal’s jokes.

Orana shook her head, her eyes bright and wide. “I didn’t mind. I’m glad we have her. It’s like we’re expanding our family.”

A small, split second of sadness of her mother’s death fell over Kira’s being, when it was punctuated by Anders’ laugh.  His eyes bright and smiling widely, he looked the happiest he had in weeks, and it was enough to keep her grief at bay.  Letting out a quick sigh and perking up, Kira took the napkins back to the table with Orana, and everyone took their place to eat.

Breakfast was a happy affair; everyone was in good spirits and Anders was grinning ear to ear, lavishing the attention and jokes that their housemates gave him. Though Zander couldn’t join them at the table he ate his food next to Kira, and since it was a special occasion, he had a very small apple fritter with more meat. Anders was in such a good mood that by the end of breakfast he was scratching behind Zander’s ears and let him lick his hand as a birthday wish. Once everyone was full and happy, Bodahn and Kira whisked the plates away to the adjacent kitchen while Sandal and Anders talked of enchanting and Orana ran to get the box with the kitten.

“I’m too excited to clean!” Bodahn said in a dead whisper as they scrubbed the plates hurriedly.

“Me too.” Kira couldn’t stop smiling. “Least everything else in the house is.  Did the Meyers come by?”

“Yeah, they picked up the papers just before you two got downstairs, so this should be the last thing.” Bodahn checked the swinging door as if expecting Anders to come bursting through in their conversation, then turned back to Kira, his face lit up in excitement. “I cannot wait to see the look on Anders’ face!”

“I know!” Kira nodded eagerly, and they both finished up the dishes.

By the time they got back to the kitchen, Anders and Sandal were deep in conversation while Anders continued scratching Zander’s head, and Orana peeked around the dining table by the foyer. Grinning, Kira motioned Orana to come in, and the lithe girl carried in the wrapped box with a red ribbon tied neatly on top.

“Presents!” Sandal announced while Anders looked over his shoulder to Orana, who handed him the box carefully. Zander pattered over next to Bodahn and Sandal, sitting on his rump and whapping his tail against the carpet in anticipation.

“What is it?” Ander held up the box as though he were about to shake it, and Kira rushed over to put a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Babe, it is a bit fragile,” she shared a relieved look with Bodahn and Orana, “so be very delicate with it.”

Anders looked down at the box in his lap. “I’m a bit nervous now; do I know how to handle it?”

“Oh, you do.” Bodahn grinned. “Open it!”

At everyone exchanging devious smiles, Anders lifted an eyebrow, but curiosity got the better of him and he started to lift open the lid. Kira moved back next to Orana excitedly so she could see the look on his face, both of them trying to hide squeals. _Maker, he is going to love this. I hope this makes him very happy._

Anders lifted the lid and peered inside, everyone else holding their breath. Several seconds passed silently before Anders looked up, a slightly confused look on his expression. Kira glanced at Bodahn; this wasn’t the reaction they were expecting.

“So, ah, more…antivan paper?” Anders asked, glancing inside the box again as if something else would appear. “For the manifesto or the journal?”

“What?” Kira hurried over and looked into the box as Bodahn and Orana let out worried exhales. Inside was a stack of papers, and no kitten. _What the hell? Alright, ok, Orana probably got the wrong box, no biggie._

“Is this a prank present?” Anders’ voice was slightly restrained, as if he thought they were making fun of him.  "I mean, I do need some more pages, come to think of it..."                

“No, no!” Bodahn shook his head quickly. “Wrong box, just a slight mix up.” He shot a look at Orana and Kira, and Kira nodded for him to distract Anders.

“Sorry, I think I got a little excited,” Orana said a little dejected, and Kira motioned Zander and Orana out the dining room, giving a quick peck to Anders.

“That’s not your present, unless you would like more paper,” she teased, and he gave her a small smile. “Give us a couple of seconds; you’ll love it.” Kissing him again, she turned and left the dining room, finding Orana and Zander in the foyer.

“I swear I thought it was the right box!” Orana said almost desperately when they walked to the fireplace to avoid being overheard. “It was in my room and everything!”

“No, I believe you; just a mix up.” Kira said kindly. It wasn’t a big deal, since all they had to do was find the kitten and present her to Anders. “Maybe she escaped too, but I don’t think she could’ve gotten out of the house. Zander,” she looked down to her mabari, whose ears picked up, “can you smell the kitten and lead us to her?”

Zander sniffed the air tentatively, his head turning in different directions of the estate, then paused. After a few seconds his head swiveled back to her, his ears standing straight up and his eyes wide: his expression for _Oh shit._

“What do you mean ‘Oh shit’?!” Kira hissed hysterically, and Orana looked between the two of them, alarmed. “The kitten isn’t here?!”

Zanders’ nose immediately went for the ground, sniffing around. He turned in several circles, before heading to the foyer. Orana and Kira anxiously followed him, and Zander ended in a corner of the foyer, his head lifting for the estate door.

“That’s where the Meyers picked up the left over papers and garbage,” Orana said in a very small voice, and Kira felt the bottom of her stomach drop. _Oh no._ “The kitten’s box must’ve been mixed up with it…”

Regardless of whether or not the kitten was taken on accident with the Meyers, the kitten wasn’t here, and there wasn’t any more time to lose. Kira turned on her heel, half running to grab her coat and staff in the closet in the living room. If Zander tracked the kitten to where the Meyer brothers were stationed, she could find the box with the kitten and come back; if the kitten—maker forbid—wasn’t there, Zander would be able to find her. Hightown was at least safe for cats; no refugees to eat them and most of the birds of prey circled Lowtown. _Alright, it’s OK; I’ll just tell Anders I need to pick something up and then come back._ Pausing by the dining room and making sure Anders’ back was still to her, she motioned to Bodahn while Sandal continued to make Anders laugh. Bodahn’s eyes swept over her coat in her arm and he visibly paled. She gestured that the kitten was gone and she had to run out to find it, and Bodahn nodded vigorously.

“So, ah, Babe,” Kira said casually as she entered the dining room, wrapping her arms around Anders’ shoulders and gave him another kiss on the cheek in an effort to act calm. “There was a bit of a mixup in the delivery of your present, so I’m going to fetch it real quick. Hang tight, OK?”

“I’ll go.” Anders leaned forward to get out of his chair before she pulled him lightly back down, forcing a smile.

“I have to keep it a surprise.” She winked. “You relax here, and Maker forbid the messengers give me any grief and I’m late, head down to the Hanged Man’s in the afternoon. Varric has a small party planned, and I’ll meet you there.” _That_ fortunately wasn’t a surprise, but she hoped that he wouldn’t have to walk to Varric’s alone.

Anders pouted slightly. “I wanted to spend the day with you.”

 _Maker, Anders, I feel guilty enough as it is._ She mentally cursed herself for having not checked anything this morning, and now there was a hitch in her plans. _And now I’m in danger of ruining his birthday, fuck._ “You will.” She promised. “I’ll be right back. You relax, OK?”

Anders didn’t look too happy, but he allowed her to slide her arms away. “Alright. Be back soon.” He kissed her, and she tried not to look guilty as she turned quickly back and hurried for the foyer.

“You did nothing wrong,” she said in undertone to Orana, who looked near to tears while Zander licked her hand comfortingly. “I’ll be back with the kitten soon, Anders will be happy and we’ll all be full with cake, and we’ll all be laughing about this later.” _I hope._

Orana nodded sadly as Kira pulled on her coat and wrenched open the door. “I dunno when I’ll be back, but you guys are more than welcome to come with us to Varric’s. If not, we’re finishing up with cake tonight back here, alright?” At Orana’s brave nod, Kira ushered Zander out the door and stepped out into the cool Hightown breeze, and Orana closed and locked the door behind her.

“Alright Zander, lead the way.” Kira said to her Mabari, and he jerked his head down in a yes, sniffing a trail towards their right. Ignoring passerby staring at Zander’s tracking, Kira ran after Zander, praying that they’ll be able to find the kitten not only in time, but also safe and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in which Kira and Zander go on a mini adventure!
> 
> In case anyone has anxiety: I don't want to spoil it, but as an animal lover, I certainly wouldn't write anything bad happening :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race to find the Kitten begins!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is part of a 400 page story (that isn't all smut, WTF), I have some things in there that will leave people clueless. Here's a summary:
> 
> The Hart's-very prominent noble family in Kirkwall; Lady Hart and Leandra were childhood friends and reconciled when Leandra came to Kirkwall, and Kira remained good friends with them after Leandra's death.
> 
> That's about it, unless I forgot something...
> 
> Warnings: Some explicit language and violence.

“You did _what?!_ ” Kira glared up at Arthur Meyer, who stood at least a foot taller than her, but at least had the decency to look a little remorseful. Zander’s nose had led them to the Meyer brother’s building on the far side of Hightown by the Lowtown stairs, and after begging the guards to let her in, Arthur Meyer came out to see what the commotion was. She described the boxes that the kitten might have been in to the businessman and asked frantically where it was, before he scratched his beard nervously.

“I uh…sold them.” He repeated uneasily, his hand massaging the back of his neck.

Kira stared at him indignantly while Zander huffed irritably. “Why would you sell the boxes?”

“Antivan paper is a bit expensive, and since you gave it away, it wasn’t yours…” He quailed under her glower, and if she were allowed to use magic in public, his beard would’ve been on fire.

Kira put her face into her hands, rubbing her temples. _Great. Just great._ “One of the boxes was lighter, was it not?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t pick them up…” Arthur said in a small voice, but a little miffed that she was upset over a couple of boxes. “You signed the contract that once they’re handed over—“

“The contract covered only rubbish and paper. One of the boxes has a live kitten in it.” Kira said through gritted teeth. At Arthur’s shocked look, she continued. “It was for a birthday present, and somehow the boxes got mixed up. I need to know who you sold the boxes to _now_.”

She thought informing Arthur, who was mostly a decent man, about the kitten would make him talk, but instead he seemed to withdraw. “I can’t tell you.” He said matter of factly, though his eyes darted away and he fidgeted nervously.

Kira closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself, setting a hand on Zander’s head to stop a growl. If Arthur wasn’t telling her who the buyers were up front, then he probably sold them illegally. She could either threaten him for the buyers, or she could be diplomatic about it. Since the Meyers were a courteous and timely company, she would try the latter first, especially since they were the best removal company that she had dealt with thus far.

“I’ll be honest.” She sighed, opening her eyes to meet his. “This kitten means a lot to me, and I need her back and quickly before anything happens to her.” Arthur’s eyes softened a little, and she kept a grin from forming on her lips. “I won’t divulge your business to anyone, or tell anyone that you told me; if anyone inquire how I found them, I’ll just say Zander tracked them down. And before you ask—“ she interrupted as Arthur opened his mouth hopefully, “it’ll be faster for you to tell me than to rely on tracking. My mabari may be one of the best,” Zander huffed in pride, “but it’ll save us time.” At Arthur’s continued hesitation, she added with a slight smirk, “I’m a family friend of the Hart’s, and since they cut ties with the Burani company, they are looking for a new removal service. I’ll be more than happy to put in a glowing recommendation…”      

At the implied prospect of her informing one of the richest and most powerful Kirkwall families for additional business, Arthur brightened for a second. He took several glances around, before he said in a lowered voice, “The Menan’s.”

Kira’s eyebrows shot up. The Menan was a small smuggling ring, struggling to fit in with the Coterie and Athenril’s operation. While glad that the Coterie wasn’t involved, she had hoped that if he had sold to Athenril, Kira could just waltz into HQ and pick up the box. The Menan may take the items that the Coterie and Athenril deemed trash (ie paper, small trinkets worth less than a soverign, torn garments), but they were known to take and peddle anything. _Hopefully not kittens._ “Do they have a headquarters?” She could use Zander to track them down or ask Varric, but just in case Arthur knew…

Luckily, he did. “I overheard them say that they were going to lowtown. Should be by the Alienage, I think.” He finished thoughtfully.

Relieved, Kira thanked him profusely and promised that she would extend their contract for another year and recommend his company to all the Hightown families she knew, before running for the stairs with Zander.

Twenty minutes later, Kira and Zander arrived huffing and puffing in the lowtown markets. It was faily busy, customers flocking to the numerous stalls that lined the market and arguing with store owners loudly. Kira gave the high sun a nervous glance; it was several hours past noon, and around this time Anders would be heading for the Hanged Man, if he wasn’t stubbornly sitting at home. She chewed her inner lip for several seconds, debating if she should run and let Varric know of the situation just in case more issues arose, before Zander licked her hand impatiently. She looked down to her mabari, who jerked his head towards the alienage, taking the hem of her coat into his mouth and pulling insistently. Nodding her understanding that they had no time to lose, they headed for the alienage.

The crowd trickled to several dozen people hanging out on the street once they got past the markets, and Kira took a street that avoided the Hanged Man’s vicinity. Gamlen thankfully wasn’t drinking out on the porch of their old house yet, and once they got closer to the Alienage, Zander put his nose to the ground again, sniffing and circling the area. Several passerby glanced at them suspiciously, while several children were dragged away by their parents (“No, you can’t pet the dog, he’s working.”).

Zander’s ears suddenly pricked up, his eyes lifting towards an alley that she knew wove towards Darktown, and her mabari bounded towards the alley. Jogging after him, he led her past several dingy neighborhoods and refugees gathering to chat, before turning another alley that was close to the warehouse district. Zander slowed to a trot, sniffed the air, and turned once more down another smaller alley, heading for a lone door in a large, dingy building. Kira followed him, slightly out of breath from running. Throwing her a meaningful look that he had found the warehouse, Zander scratched a metal door, and she knocked frantically, hoping someone would answer.

A metal slot clanged loudly as someone peered through a peephole at her on the otherside. The eyes squinted at her, and before she could say anything or sigh with relief, the person said, “Password?”

“You took boxes from the Meyer Company, correct?” The eyes narrowed suspiciously at her, but he let her continue. “One of the boxes doesn’t have paper; one has a kitten, and I need it back right now.”

The eyes flickered away for several seconds, as if watching for something, before they returned to her. Intuition prickled at the back of her head, and her stomach briefly squeezed into a knot. He wasn’t the only one in the room. “What do we get in return?”

Kira refrained from rolling her eyes. She knew that they wouldn’t let her in without a bribe, but now she was getting the feeling that they were planning to ambush her. “This.” She jingled a purse on her belt, and the eyes swept down her body. They flickered away again, holding steady with something before she barely made out the words “Let her in,”and the metal slot slid shut. Locks clicked, and the door swung open to reveal a thin man with leather armor, two daggers on his belt, standing in a fairly small room with several crates.

“Come in, come in,” he said, a wide smile on his face, his eyes darting momentarily to the side. “I would leave the mabari outside, though. We don’t want him to…mess up the merchandise.”

She exchanged a look with Zander, narrowing her eyes to signal for him to follow her. The man still had his hand firmly on the door, and with his eyes twitching to somewhere she couldn’t see, she now _knew_ going in was a trap. However, she needed the kitten, and she needed her fast. Switching back to looking desperate, Kira hurried inside, a stale smell of bread lingering in the air, before she heard the door swing quickly and a figure in full leather armor leapt at her from a corner of the room.

 _Well, not very often that I’m glad I chose the smuggling route, since I now know an ambush way in advance._ She thought irritably as she rolled away from her attacker’s daggers, and Zander’s loud snarling made her attacker pause for a brief second. Her hundred kilo mabari had slammed himself against the door before the doorman could shut it, knocking the man back onto his back. The man kicked his legs frantically to keep Zander at bay, who rushed at him with several loud barks. The other man that attacked her hesitated, caught between going after her or Zander, and she telekinetically blasted him back with her mana. His body hit the dirt wall with a loud thud, and the man yelped in both horror and pain. Shrieks filled the air as Zander pounced on the doorman, barking and snarling in his face, and dirt flew everywhere as the man tried to scrabble away from the sharp, glistening teeth that reared for his throat.

Her attacker threw himself for the exit, but with a casual wave of her hand, she telekinetically shut the door. Before her attacker could react, she flicked her hand again, his body flying and pinning against the wall to face her. The man struggled against her gravity pull that rooted him against the wall, and the doorman lay on the ground quaking under Zander’s ferocious stare and teeth. “Good boy,” Kira praised, patting Zander’s head as she walked past him and the crying doorman, and grabbed her attacker by the shirt as he flinched in fear.

“T-take anything you want!” The attacker’s eyes darted from hers to his companion whimpering on the ground. “We’re just watching things, honest—“

“So you didn’t mean to rob me?” She asked coldly. At his frantic and lying shake of the head, she jerked him against the wall, banging his head against a stone slab. “Listen up, because I don’t have much time. Your company picked up boxes from the Meyer brothers. Were you involved?”

“I’m not telling!” He said wildly, though his eyes went wide. “We have more in the back, once they hear you—“ She jerked her fist up against his throat and he made an incomprehensible noise. She was unconcerned about the other thugs that might be in the warehouse; she would go after them if necessary. Zander let out a loud, threatening bark, and when she made a show of constricting the mana tighter around his body, her attacker yelped, “Yes! We picked them up! We’re sorry, we just followed orders—“

She glanced at Zander, silently communicating again, and his head lifted and sniffed the air. All three humans watched him silently—albeit the men slightly terrified—when Zander huffed irritably. _Kitten isn’t here either, fuck!!_ “Where are the boxes?” She demanded, her grip twisting in her attacker’s shirt.

Just as his mouth gaped open, a loud ‘bang!’ startled them all, and with a quick glance over her shoulder, she found several more Menan thugs come bursting in the room from the other door, weapons in hand. It only took two seconds of the thugs surveying her mabari standing over the doorman and her pinning the attacker against the wall before they all let out battle cries, charging after her. Her attacker and the doorman all grinned triumphantly, but Kira let out her own snarl before tossing the attacker in the corner, quickly untying her staff to face the thugs.  “Zander? Sic ‘em.”

Nine downed thugs later, half of them sporting burn scars or frostbite, Kira spat out blood onto the dirt floor. One of the thugs got a good jab on her jaw before Zander had jumped on the thug and wrenched her away from his owner. Zander was luckily uninjured though, and they both turned to the first attacker that sat huddled in a corner, shaking violently and staring up widely at them in intense fear.

“They’ll live.” She said casually, tapping his tremoring leg with her staff blade, Zander growling low next to her to intimidate him. “Take them to a healer in Darktown; he’ll patch them up. Not today or tomorrow though, he’ll be occupied. It’s his birthday today, and his present is in one of the boxes. Now, where are they?”

The attacker managed to squeak out defiantly, “I—I’ll tell the Templars! You’re a mage!  A maker damned-blood mage! They’ll kill you!”

“Considering it was the Knight Commander herself that appointed me Champion, I doubt it.” Kira chuckled, and the attacker visibly paled. _Though I’m sure she would_ love _this as an excuse._ “I’m no bloodmage; what you saw was elemental and force magic. Let me ask again,” she swung the blade to his throat, and he whimpered, going crosseyed at the sight of the staff blade. “Tell me where the boxes are.”

“We sold them.” The man said quickly, his bottom lip quivering. When Kira’s staff twitched in her anger, he added quickly, “They should be arriving by the docks by now! Talk to Quarter Master Yakil, he should be close to where the Qunari compound used to be--”

Kira whipped her staff around and struck his head with the blunt edge, and the attacker’s body lolled to the side, knocked out. Spitting out blood again and rubbing her jaw, she sighed heavily in frustration. “Well, this is turning out to be an adventure, huh?” She griped to Zander as she retied her staff onto her back. Zander let out a short huff, and after she wrenched the door open, they ran out for the docks, leaving eleven downed Menan men behind.

 

* * *

 

It was nearing sundown by the time that Zander and Kira barreled down the steps past the former Qunari compound. Dockworkers and raiders milled about, most of them heading the stairs for the Lowtown taverns. Horns blew from ships sailing past the docks and gallows, and seagulls screeched overhead. Pushing past guilt that already most of the day had passed and that the kitten might be hurt or worse by now, Kira and Zander rushed for the Dock warehouses where most of the Quarter Masters were stationed.

Several dozen dockworkers and assitants looked over manifests and squabbled over goods when she and Zander ran into the warehouse district, and she hurried after the first dockworker who looked up at her curiously.

“Do you happen to know Quartermaster Yakil?” She asked quickly. He probably didn’t, knowing her luck thus far. However, the man nodded and pointed to an older gentleman who was yelling at another dockworker. “Thanks.” Motioning Zander to follow her and relieved that Yakil was right there, she approached him.

Yakil dismissed the tearful dockworker and turned to his assistant just as she reached him. Trying to calm her heavy breathing, she took in a deep breath. “Good evening, messere—“

“What do you want?” Yakil barked, his steel grey eyes squinting down at her. “I’m not taking anymore work from you damn Fereldens, get your busted face out of my business—“

“Oh, Champion!” The assistant jumped once he took a good look at her features, bowing humbily before her.

“What?” Yakil said dubiously, and throwing Kira an apologetic grin, the assistant pulled his boss aside for a moment.

Though she hadn’t been too thrilled with being Champion, she noticed it had some definite perks. Lifting an eyebrow as Yakil and his assistant exchanged hurried words, Kira glanced to Zander, who let out a short whine, before sniffing the air. His ear pricked up, looking around. “The cat’s here?” She asked quickly, and Zander let out a short huff for no, but continued to sniff the air. “She’s close?” He jerked his head down. Feeling elated, she turned to Yakil; before she started rummaging around and getting attacked again, she would rather get permission first.

“My apologies, Champion!” Yakil cried with a jovial laugh, turning to her and smacking a hand on her shoulder. “I didn’t recognize ya; that statue doesn’t fit your likeliness!”

 _You mean the one down the street that has me looking like a man and holding a sword while stepping on the Arishok’s head?_   She thought, bemused. She believed it was a big ‘fuck you’ from Meredith. “I noticed. I need your assistance, and fast.” She said, nodding to the assistant in acknowledgement, who beamed.

“Anything!” Yakil grinned, cuffing her on the shoulder again, and she tried not to wince. Her shoulder would be bruised along with her jaw.

“You purchased boxes from Menan.” At their faces blanching and a quick exchange of panic between the two men, she added, “I don’t care about that. Something of mine was mixed up with them, and I need it back now.”

“Antivan paper?” The assistant suggested, and Kira nodded.

“Yes, and a live kitten was in one of the boxes, so it is imperative that I know where they are.” She said sternly, looking inbetween the two men with a heavy expression.

The assistant only further paled, which only made her stomach dropped. _Oh no, what now?_ “We, uh, shipped it out.” He said, a little embarrassed.

“Shipped it out?” Her voice went up several octaves than she intended. _The kitten hasn’t had food or water for several hours, and now she could be in the middle of a boat in the ocean?!_ “You mean on a boat?!”

“Schooner,” Yakil corrected, then sensing her urgency, immediately pointed towards the eastern side of the docks. “They shouldn’t be sailing out for another couple of minutes. They’re on the east side, a quarter of a kilometer down, called the ‘Sirena’. If you hurry, you can—“

With a short, “Thank you!!” Kira and Zander took off for the docks, running as fast as their legs could carry them and ignoring the strange looks the dockworkers and assistants shot them as they flew out of the warehouse districts.

Calling to Zander to track the kitten and run ahead of her, the mabari skidded around the alley corner and ran along the docks, increasing the distance between him and his owner. Small fishing boats and bigger boats sailed past and some were docked, unloading or loading crates and barrels, and as she ran as fast as her lungs would allow, she sincerely hoped that the Sirena would be one of them. Up in the distance she found Zander slowing to a halt, barking loudly in the direction of the sea. Running quickly to join her dog, she looked towards the gallows to see a schooner sailing several meters away from the docks, with the words ‘Sirene’ painted on the side.

Horror paralyzed before she quelled it with determination; the boat wasn’t very far into the sea yet, and there was still a chance to get to the box. She could see several workers organizing the boxes on deck, and sincerely hoped the kitten was in one of them. “Stop!” She shouted over Zander’s insistent barking, waving her arms at the sailors who tied ropes and were readying the masts. The sailors only stared dupiously at her, probably unable to hear her over the waves, and the ship didn’t stop sailing.

Frantically, Kira looked up and down the neighboring docks; no ship in sight for her to bribe to meet the Sirene. That only left one, very stupid option.

Taking her purse and stuffing it securely underneath her shirt and breastband, Kira quickly untied her staff and took off her coat, tossing it onto a nearby crate, and exchanging a hurried but nervous look with Zander, jumped into the water.

Immediately assaulted by ice stabbing into her exposed skin, she involuntarily winced underneath the water’s surface. Her eyes were tightly closed, sincerely hoping that the sharks hadn’t come out quite yet, before she pushed herself above the edge. The second she was exposed to air she could hear shouts of surprise from the schooner, Zander already paddling furiously for the boat. Kira followed suit, using some force mana to propel herself faster to the ship. If she could get on, she could hopefully bribe the captain to redock for several minutes.

The time only took perhaps a minute of manic swimming, but it had lasted near eternity; to keep from freezing, she had to use heat mana while swimming faster with force mana, but needed to save some energy for Zander when they got on the boat so _he_ wouldn’t freeze to death. _Maker, please don’t let a shark come swimming by and think that we’re seals._ Meanwhile, the sailors were calling to slow the schooner, and two ran to the port side when Zander and she reached them, tossing down a rope. Thanking the Maker that the sailors were compassionate, Kira grabbed the rope with one hand as Zander swam to her side, and she used her other hand to grab around his middle. The sailors pulled them up, grunting with effort while Zander tried to claw his way up the port side.

“Geez Zander, what have you been eating?” She muttered to him, her arm aching and straining to hold him up and he gave her an indignant huff.

By the time that she and Zander spilled on deck, profusevly thanking the bewildered young sailors for letting them on, the Captain came charging past the other sailors who had kept working, but looked laregly unimpressed. He was a middle-aged man with a slight beer gut, but his exposed biceps were bulging against the white cotton of his shirt. “What is the meaning of this?” He demanded the sailors as they stood to attention, and Kira jerked her head to Zander to look for the kitten.

“Sir, they just jumped in the water, couldn’t let them freeze to death—“

“You damn well could’ve!” The captain bellowed, and the two sailors quailed. The rest of their peers kept working, pulling up the mast and organizing the boxes while ignoring their Captain yelling at the greenest recruits and a sopping wet woman huffing to regain her breath with drenched mabari sniffing around the crates. “How many times do I have to tell you not to take stowaways?!”

“You have something of mine that I need back,” Kira pushed herself onto her feet, willing herself not to shiver violently and looked at the captain—who resembled a brown bear—in the eye. “Long story short, something got mixed up, and it ended up here, and I need it back—“

“Not my problem.” The captain snarled, approaching her menacingly. “Either get off the boat, or I’ll toss you and your dog—“

Zander let out several frantic yips, and both the Captain and Kira looked around at him. Zander had pulled over a disgruntled dock worker with a box in his hands, and Zander pushed his nose gently against the box the man held. Kira’s heart stopped for a moment, unbelieving that Zander might have finally found the kitten.

“Open it!” Kira shouted, pushing past the indignant captain. Highly confused, the dockworker looked between the captain and her as she ran over and ignored the captain yelling after her. Letting out a disgusted noise at the dockworker’s inaction and fearful look, she wrenched open the top of the box. Inside, curled up on multiple pillows and underneath a thin blanket, the kitten lay in the box, blinking against the sudden light.

Relief that the kitten was uninjured and alive, Kira exhaled a breath of air as Zander yipped happily at Kira’s expression. The kitten looked up at her and dockworker—whose mouth hung open at the sight—curiously, before mewing. It was miraculous that the kitten looked alright—probably hungry and thirsty by now though—and it would be even more miraculous if she weren’t traumatized of enclosed spaces.

“Now there is a cat?!” The Captain cried exasperadtedly from behind Kira as she took the box from the bewildered dockworker, holding it carefully. The kitten, now seeing humans, began mewling insistently and pattered to the box sides to be let out. “All three of you, I’m tossing you off the boat!”

Zander growled at the captain, but holding the box in one arm, she used her free hand to pull out the pouch of money from her breast band, fishing out for coins. “Four sovergins to head back to the docks,” she showed the captain the four gold pieces, who immediately gaped at her along with the other sailors, “six when you let us off safely at the docks on dry ground.”

“On second thought, turn the ship around, boys!” The Captain made a motion with his hands, and immediately some of the sailors headed under deck to row. Some sailors stood on deck to hold the masts, and the Captain almost skipped merrily to the ship wheel to turn the schooner around. Kira and Zander both sighed heavily together, watching the commotion to head back thirty meters back to port. If you can’t count on diplomacy, aggression, or notoriety, at least gold comes in handy.

Within minutes they were back at the docks, and the Captain himself lowered a ramp down to the small pier for Zander and Kira to walk down to, and she handed him the rest of the promised gold. She slipped the two sailors some gold discretley as they helped her down the ramp, and they exchanged a gleeful glance. Once safely on the docks, the sailors and Captain waved cheerfully as they disembarked, Zander barking after them as Kira hurried to the crate to where her jacket and staff had been tossed to, miraculously unstolen. She grabbed them and headed for a private corner in the docks so they wouldn’t be ambushed and mugged, and set the box down to examine the kitten. She didn’t want to rush to the Hanged Man and give Anders a very pissed off kitten who was traumatized.

“You warm enough?” She asked her mabari, who jerked his head down for ‘yes.’ The kitten in the box kept mewing, and wrapping her hand in a glove, Kira lowered her hand apprehensively into the box. Instead of attacking her hand (and considering the poor think had been trapped and jostled around for who knows how long, Kira wouldn’t have blamed her), the kitten merely climbed into her hand and up her sleeve, obviously extremely happy to be out of the box. “Good, she’s still friendly.” Kira said, relieved, and pulled out a bag of food that she had saved for the kitten. Zander cautiously approached them as the kitten reached her shoulder, giving her a brief sniff. The kitten turned to Zander, and gave his nose a tentative lick. Smiling that the kitten also still liked Zander, Kira searched the box for a bowl and found none. Not knowing what else to do, she put some food in her hand and gently took the kitten off her shoulder, sitting in the dirt and laying the kitten on her lap, offering the food to her. The kitten was hesitant at first, but it’s hunger overruled it’s caution and the kitten gladly ate the food in hand.

After the food, Kira did the same thing with water, leaning back on one arm as Zander sat next to her, huffing tiredly. “What great cat owners we are,” she muttered to Zander as the kitten lapped the water eagerly, and he gave a gruff ‘woof’, his version of a chuckle.

After the kitten was fed, watered, and taken care of, Kira gently put the kitten back in the box and was met by yowling. Kira quickly but gently withdrew the kitten away, and the kitten purred in her hand. Well, I guess now she doesn’t like boxes now. She was still soaking wet, but having pulled on the coat she was a little warmer. It was past sundown now, the lamps being lit by the dockworkers and the guards beginning their nightly routine, and with guilt she realized that she had missed the vast majority of Anders’ birthday. She chewed her lip, going over ideas of how she could salvage this.

“You think I should go straight to the Hanged Man and hide the kitten?” She asked Zander as he drank from her hand, holding the purring kitten in the other. Zander looked up, gave a slobbering nod, and went back to drinking. “I’ll ask Norah to get you some meat, too.” At that, Zander immediately stood up, giving an eager bark. Feeling like that was a plan, Kira stood up while holding the kitten carefully against her warm coat, and all three rushed off for the Hanged Man. 

 

* * *

 

She could hear a band playing upbeat songs blocks away before she arrived, she and Zander dodging singing drunks and propositioning prostitues, the Hanged Man lighting the entire street. The kitten looked around the scene curiously , purring in Kira’s hand. Twisting her body to avoid someone throwing up next to the tavern door, Kira carefully tucked the kitten away underneath her coat and against her now dry bosom, but allowed enough room and light for the kitten to be unafraid. She could feel the kittens tiny paws kneading into her shirt, and Zander used his forelegs to open the door for them.

They were assaulted by the smell of beer and pretzels, and the sight of a stuffed tavern, complete with bickering mercs, couples dancing, and gambling raiders. Kira spied her group at their usual table in the back, and thankfully all of them looked like they were having a great time. Fenris and Aveline looked like they were in deep conversation, Sebastian and Merril were trying to gamble, and Donnic, Isabela, and Anders were laughing hysterically at a joke that Donnic made. Anders looked happy, she was pleased to see, and their table was littered with beer mugs and pretzels everywhere. The only one missing was—

“Where the _hell_ have you been?!” She suddenly felt Varric’s presence next to her, and she was yanked towards the bar by her jacket. Kira quickly caught herself before she tripped over him, grabbing Varric’s arm with her free hand to hold steady. Varric looked up at her with a mixture bewilderment and anger, still gripping her jacket as she regained balance. “Flaming arse, what took you so long?”

“Believe me, it is a ridiculous story.” Kira replied heavily, adjusting the kitten against her chest as Zander ruffed in agreement. “Long story short, I had to go rescue the kitten.”

“What?” Whatever Varric had thought Kira was going to say, she didn’t say it.

“It…” Kira glanced over to the table when she heard Isabela shriek with laughter. “Kitten was in the box. Box got mixed up with some Antivan paper I was recycling, and then Zander and I had to track her down all through Kirkwall.”

“Damn, you weren’t kidding.” Varric scrutinized Kira shifting her hand behind her jacket. "I take it the kitten is hiding in there?”

"Yeah," Kira nodded, and after double checking their friend’s table again to make sure Anders wasn't looking, she quickly opened her jacket to show the kitten to Varric. His eyes softened, and he let out an “Aww…” before Kira stowed the kitten behind the jacket.

"Alright, she is ridiculously cute.” Varric conceded. “Anders will love her."

"I hope so. Is he mad?" She asked with a twinge of anxiety.

"Blondie?" Varric frowned. "You’re not going to like this, but yeah, he was pretty pissed that you weren't with him. We kept him happy," he added when she hung her head, "and he has been in a very good mood the entire time; Fenris and Sebastian are on their best behavior.”

“How do you think I should approach this, then?” She chewed her lip. Short of going over to the table and putting the kitten in an angry Anders’ lap, she wasn’t sure how to salvage this mess that she got herself into.

“Get you two alone, and I recommend giving him the kitten after you butter him up.” Varric said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. “I think that way he’ll be happier. Mind you, he’s been moaning for a cat for years, so he’ll be happy either way, but I think it’ll mean more to him if you make him feel good and apologize. And ah…the general consensus was that you weren’t here bevcause you forgot his present—which I argued against.” He said firmly when she opened her mouth to protest angerily. “I backed you up, but he might be feeling a little down.”

 _Great, I ruined a potentially magnificient birthday._ She growled to herself. “Thanks for at least defending me. I would like to give him the kitten soon, since she has been cooped up all day in a box, so I’d rather not meet him back at the house.”

“Use my room.” Varric nodded. “It’ll be more romantic with the soft candle light and the soft rugs and shit, and it’ll smell much better than the people puking in the hallway.

“Thank you, Varric.” She gratefully pulled him into a one arm hug, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. “You’re a lifesaver.”

"I expect you to give me all the details on your adventure after you stop making out." Varric offered her his winning smile. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to heal that bruise of yours after he sees the kitty."

"It looks that bad?" She asked somberly, touching her cheek in worry, and Zander shoved his head against her hip comfortingly.

“Bad enough for me to notice, but compared to that nasty scar the Arishok gave you, you’ll live. You’re a tough woman; I expect that you beat up the person who gave you that.” Though he sounded nonchalant, his eyes narrowed expectantly. Once she nodded, he grinned satisfied. “Good. Saves me the trouble from going after them.”

Kira felt a little better that at least her best friend was protective in his own way. “If I took you, they would probably flee on sight.”

“Or swoon,” Varric corrected, tapping his chest, and they both giggled. Zander ruffed, nudging her hip again impatiently, and the kitten also shifted under her jacket, letting out a small yowl. “Alright, sounds like someone wants to be free. She’s taking after her future owner already!”

“Hopefully not too much.” Kira muttered, feeling guilty that the kitten spent most of her harrowing day in a small dank box. _If she becomes afraid of dark and small spaces too, I’m going to cry because this was all my fault URGHH._ “Is your door unlocked?”

“Yeah. Go on ahead, and I’ll take Zander over to the table for some food and send Anders over.” Varric gave her an encouraging grin. "Now, go on, and make Anders' day. By the way, don't leave cat fur over my furniture, and don’t make out on my bed again."

"Yeah, I'll try not to." Kira gave him a nervous smile, feeling that she shouldn't whine her irrational fears that Anders would break up with her in a fit of—understandable--disappointment. Varric was right; Anders will love the kitten, and hopefully it will make up his disappointment.

Varric gestured Zander over to the table to distract their friends, motioning Kira to get going. Tucking the kitten safely against her chest again, she wove through the crowd on the opposite side of the Inn, the kitten kneading into her cotton shirt. Varric and Zander reached the table admist cries of joy at Zander’s presence, and Kira used the commotion to duck past several loud drunks beside them to run up the stairs to Varric’s room. The door was indeed unlocked, and she quickly threw herself in and closed the door, instantly muffling the loud music and belches.

Looking quickly around the room to make sure no one had stumbled in on accident, she took out the kitten so she could get some air. The kitten looked around curiously, her ears pricking around at the stifled music that wafted through the closed door. She gnawed on Kira's fingers, looking to the floor and squirming a little to be let down.

 _How should I present her?_ Kira thought uncertainly, going over to the couch so that the kitten could walk around a little bit. _Maybe Anders will storm in, and I'll immediately point to the kitten and go 'surprise'? Or maybe--_

Months of Anders living with her allowed her to pick up Anders’ footsteps coming up the stairs and approaching the room. Panicking, Kira snatched up the kitten from the covers, who mewed furiously, and gently put her against her breast under her jacket as Anders entered the room and closed the door, his back to her and his face expressionless. _Ok, Varric said to butter him up, make him feel nice, alright, I can do that. Then I’ll present the kitten._ Breathlessly, Kira tried to look calm when Anders wordlessly locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted, before turning to her. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, before she let out a squack at the look that he gave her. The combination of anger and crushing disappointment was etched in his face the second he looked at her, and any words to placate him stuck in her throat as she stared back at him. _Uhm…shit._

"Well, you're alive." He said casually in an effort to look like he wasn’t disappointed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. If he thought she looked odd with a hand in her jacket or noticed her disheveled hair or the bruise on her face, he didn't give any indication.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm sorry." She said hesitantly, though she meant it. She wanted to whip out the kitten and go ‘surprise!’, but it was more so to get out of trouble than to make Anders feel better. "It’s a bit of a long story, but I assure you, I didn’t forget your present. It’s…kind of a funny story, haha, but I’ll tell you later. It is still your birthday, so I would like to—“

"It's fine," Anders jerked his head noncommitally, and she could see a light of restrained anger in his eyes. “Everyone else was able to celebrate, so I’m happy I got to be with them, since I wasn’t really expecting anything.”

Whether or not he meant to hurt her, she was still stung by his words. Her fist inclination was to lash out angerily; she spent the entire day running around Kirkwall trying to rescue _his_ cat, bribing and fighting for the kitten’s safety, and put her own dog in danger just to get his present. She quelled her fury, biting her lip to hold back an angry retort. If she were honest, she would’ve gone after the kitten regardless, and though she held the kitten to be important because of Anders, she already considered the kitten as something akin to a daughter. The frustration and horror she felt during her and Zander’s misadventure was not related to Anders, but to the kitten being safe and happy.

Taking a deep breath to further calm herself, rubbing a thumb against the thankfully quiet kitten, she thought of what to say next while Anders watched her silently. She already almost ruined his birthday, and she wasn’t going to make it worse. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” She said diplomatically. “I really wanted to be. I had it planned out—you know how I like plans,” she tried smiling, but Anders didn’t budge, “but…some things happened that were not in the plan, and I had to improvise. I know you’re mad, and I would be too. I promise, once you see what I got you, it’ll make sense.”

She waited for his response, and he looked a little ashamed, shifting against the doorway. "I'm just getting upset for no reason.” He said quietly. “I didn’t mean to sound like I was accusing you. I thought today would be different, and even it wasn't, I just…I just wanted to spend the day with you."

Kira swallowed, her throat suddenly constricted at his words. "I'm sorry," she said softly, and felt the kitten knead into her again. _OK, let’s perk up. I think it’s time to give him his present._ “I think you’ve waited enough, so can I give you your present now?”

Anders lifted an eyebrow, still looking both disappointed and angry, but he pushed himself off the door. "You didn't have to get me anything."

She refrained from rolling her eyes _. Oh good grief Anders, I rather you be angry with me than defeated._ "Yeah, I did. You’re important to me, so hell yeah I am giving you a present. You’re going to love it, I promise." With her free hand, she motioned him to come a little closer. Begrudingly, he did so, unwrapping his arms around his chest as he approached her. Just as she held up her hand to stop him, his eyes flickered to her jaw.

"Kira, where did you get that bruise?" Instantly, his face turned from angry and disappointed to worry, his hands lifting for her face. She quickly moved out of the way, not wanting him to hear the kitten in case she started meowing.

"Heal it later," she ordered sternly. She was inwardly glad that he still cared about her, but she had to make this up to him _now_. "It's not bad now--"

"It's a deep purple! What happened? Who did this?!"

 _Well he's not so mad that he wouldn’t let my face be marred_ , she thought wearily as she dodged his hands again. "Anders, I will be more than happy to explain what happened. Don’t worry, Zander mauled them—“

“Zander had to maul someone?! Why?!” Anders was near hysterical, looking panicked and growing frustrated that she kept weaving out of his grasp.

 _OK, probably shouldn’t have said that._ “I’m fine, but I insist I give you your present first. _Please_." She stopped moving out of his way, looking pleadingly up at him. _I’ll sport the bruise first, I don’t mind; I’ve had it for half a day anway. Probably shouldn’t mention that._

Reluctantly, he halted his chase after her, his hands still in the air as he stared down at her, before he lowered his hands to his side. "Fine. We'll do it your way." He muttered, though his eyes still glared at her bruise.

 _If it were my way you would’ve gotten the kitten much sooner._ She thought warily. _Ok,should I make him close his eyes? Yeah, totally. It’ll be the first thing he sees OH I’m a genius!_ Giving him a mischevious grin, ignoring his perplexed look at her change of emotion, she said, “Close your eyes." Anders merely stared down at her, unamused, but after a five second stand off he sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

 _Maker, finally!_ In that moment, worry and regret changed to excitement and anticipation, and Kira carefully pulled the kitten out of her jacket, cradling her back and rear so Kira could hold the kitten up to Anders. The kitten wriggled at first, sensing that freedom was close, but then stopped once she caught sight of her future owner. Kira rubbed her thumb against the kittens back, and the kitten gave a tiny purr. _He is going to be soo excited when he sees her, eeeee!!!_ "Alright, you can look now!" Kira grinned, near giddy.

Anders opened his eyes, his gaze at first indifferent , then his eyes landed on the kitten in her hands. He blinked hard, as if unable to believe what he was seeing, before his mouth fell open and he gaped at the kitten, his chest freezing as if he became breathless. Right on cue, the kitten mewed, extending a little paw towards him.

"Maker…you didn't…" Anders shakily reached for the kitten, his expression still disbelieving, his eyes slightly watering. Grinning wider, ecstatic that her lover was in shock with happiness, Kira held the kitten out to him. The kitten sniffed Anders hands, butting her head against his palm. Anders made an odd sound, sounding oddly like a laugh and sniff simultaneously.

"She's for you." Kira said tenderly, handing her to him. Gently, as if she were made of glass, Anders took the kitten into his hands, holding her carefully. The kitten mewed, waving her front paws, and he laid her gently against his chest, stroking her head, and the kitten purred happily. Kira fell silent for several moments, watching Anders stroke the kitten lightly, his head bent towards to kitten to study her. The kitten gazed back up at him, closing its eyes happily when he scritched a spot that she liked, kneading into his shirt. The kitten looked so safe and happy, and Kira suddenly felt the urge to cry. Happy, relieved crying of course, but she refrained, biting her inner lip and smiling to herself.

When Anders finally looked at Kira, he had tears in his eyes, and gazed down at her with immense love and gratitude. Years of stress that lined his forehead and the corners of his eyes were gone, his eyes bright, his expression free of doubt, worry, and guilt. The warmth and happiness he exuberated in mere seconds of holding a cat made everything she endured worth ever second.

"Love, you have no idea how much this means to me." He said softly, using one hand to hold the kitten to his chest and the other to close around Kira's waist, pulling her closer against his side. She kissed his cheek, sharing a quick and tender moment, before he looked back to the kitten in wonder.

This time Kira could see his expression as he beheld the purring cat; he could barely take his eyes off her, and his hand cuddled her adoringly and protectively. She knew how he felt; he imprinted on the kitten, and in a way he had fallen in love with her. Kira smiled, remembering when it happened to her ten years ago in Loethering, with a small and feisty mabari puppy whose grand attitude and intelligence overshadowed his littermates. _Indeed, my love, I do know how much it means to have a companion._

"It is overdue," she opted to say quietly, not wanting to take him out of the moment. She reached up and craddled his hand that held the mewing kitten, and met Anders' eyes, smiling warmly. "I always meant to get you a cat. Now that you are safe with me and we are together, I wanted to add a new member to our family, one that we all love and cherish."

Anders blinked rapidly for a few moments, and he leaned his cheek against the top of her head so she couldn't see his face, drawing her against his body in a tight embrace. Her free arm snaked around his hips, and she exchanged a look with the kitten that gazed between her and Anders, momentarily distracted from escaping the confines of their hands.

With a shaky sigh and a small sniff, Anders' head shifted, squeezing her to let her know she could look at him again. His cheeks slight red and eyes watery when she met his eyes, he kissed her. She returned his kiss, moving her hand up his chest to graze his cheek when he breathed, “Thank you.”

"I love you," she pressed quietly, stroking his cheek delicately with her fingers. He leaned forward to touch his forehead against hers in response, kissing her deeply for a few moments.

"And I you." He whispered, holding his two girls close to him. "With all that I am."

They spent the next several moments together, exchanging words of longing and admiration of the kitten, minutes spent before Isabela picked the lock and Zander busted through the door, dragging them out to the tavern to show off the kitten. Minutes before their friends cheered at their arrival, demanded to pet the kitten, and sat in awe of Kira's story with Zander. Hours before she, Anders, Zander, and the kitten left for an early night to return home to a relieved household, eating sweets and fawning over the newest member. Half a night before Anders gently laid the kitten on the pillow next to his head, falling asleep with his arm around Kira, with Zander dozing in the middle of the bed.

As she lay there in the semi darkness, watching Anders breathing quietly with the kitten sleeping soundly in his soft hair, and hearing Zander snoring gruffly by her knees, she cupped Anders’ cheek, stroking his jaw. She couldn't give him the perfect day, but she damn well made it up by giving him the perfect gift. She gazed at him, lying in their bed and surrounded by their pets, and she knew that he was worth more to her than she could have ever imagained, and she loved him more than she thought possible.

“Happy Birthday, my love,” she murmerred. Extinguishing the last candle with a wave of her hand, she kissed him in his sleep, and slipped off to join him into the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no one was yelling "GIVE HIM THE DAMN KITTEN ALREADY GAWD" in the last third of the story ;)
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! The last chapter is going to be a very short and mini one, but I wanted to include it.
> 
> Kira's birthday is being written up next, and it is...a lot more sexier ;)


End file.
